Sahaceas al Athair
Overview Physical Description He can change his age at will, but his favorite form is that of a young child around seven or eight, because he thinks it’s ironic when people expect Father Time to be an old man. In his child form, he has golden hair that is pulled back in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. As he grows older the hair and ponytail grow longer, and if he grows younger then his hair recedes gradually into a baby’s fuzzy baldness. Around the age of forty, gray and white begin to appear in his hair, and also around this time stubble begins forming on his face. By the age of around sixty, all of his hair is gray and he has a full beard. By seventy, all of it is snowy white and his beard is gloriously long. His eyes are the bluest blue to ever blue, but they’re draconic in shape and appearance. He’s a pale man with snow white scales in small patches under his eyes, down the sides of his neck, from his neck to his shoulders, also on his collarbone, all of his arms, down his spine, around his hips, on his outer thighs, and his shins. His fingernails are also pearly white claws, and, as previously mentioned, all of his arms are covered in snowy white scales, giving his arms a draconic appearance. He also can turn into a stream of glowing, golden sand that sparkles and can move around as if by a strong wind, but he only uses this form very rarely. No matter what age, Sahaceas wears all lazuli blue, covering most of his body. The blue is complemented by golden embroidery and simple designs on the clothing. The clothing he usually wears hangs loosely off his frame, not enough to slip off, but just enough to be noticeable. Sometimes he wears robes, but not always. His clothing changes to match his age. At younger ages he goes barefoot, whereas from late twenties and beyond he wears sandals. He also wears earrings at all ages, simple gold rings in both ears. Around his neck he usually wears a small hourglass necklace, but if you look closely it’s actually never-ending, because the sand from the bottom is magically transported back to the top where it naturally falls down back to the bottom. Around both the top and the base of the hourglass are little carvings of a snake eating its own tail. Personality He keeps a watch over the timelines. He tries to keep everything in order, but he also understands that chaos is a natural part of everything on a whole as well (that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get annoyed with chaos occasionally). Despite being the god of time, he has very little patience. He constantly looks into the future, heedless of “spoilers,” and explores the various what-ifs and could-have-beens with the attention span of a child. Much of his behavior is actually very similar to that of a child’s, even when he’s physically aged. Despite that, he is a primordial god, and he’s seen so much that he simply doesn’t care anymore. He tells Orculo that his civilizations will eventually fall, so what is the point in keeping them up? He’s not even trying to be cruel when he asks this, merely frustrated and genuinely not understanding the reason behind the pointless endeavor. Sometimes he doesn’t even know why he’s still in existence. He’s actually very sad, but covers it up with bad jokes and a false sense of humor that fools most people.